Monopoly Deal
Monopoly Deal is a card-based variant of Monopoly released in 2008. The objective of the game is not to have the most money, but to collect 3 full Color-groups before anyone else. Various cards have been added, with varying effects on gameplay. The Cards In Detail So named for the section in the rules of the game, this describes the cards in the game. See the rules for information on banking cards. Sly Deal Steal a property card from any other player and add it to your property collection. You cannot steal a card from a full set of properties. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 3M. Deal Breaker Steal a full set of properties from any other player if the set is complete or the other player has the same colors but not together and add it to your property collection. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 5M. There are some common 'house rules' that have been created to lessen the "power" of this card. Some of those 'house rules' are as follows (NOTE: These are not official Monopoly Deal rules, they are 'house rules'. They are rules created by fans of the game in order to attempt to make the game more fair and/or more enjoyable). *Deal Breaker can be played to steal what would be your third full property set. Meaning it can be used if you would immediately win the game from its use. *Another common change is to play Deal Breaker as money only. It has a bank value of 5M, which still makes it a good card. *Another way to balance the deal breaker is to make it like a sly deal that can steal any single property from full or incomplete sets. Appropriate rules will need to be added when a house/hotel is part of that set. Usually the house/hotel becomes cash for the person whos stole the property or the person who got their property stolen. Debt Collector Use this card to demand 5M from one other player. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 3M. Rent Charge other players rent on one of your Properties/Property sets that matches a color on the rent card. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 1M. *Two-color Rent cards charge all other players rent on one of the colors of your choice on the card. *Rent Wildcards charge one player of your choice rent on any Property/Property set that you own. Double the Rent Play immediately after a standard Rent card to double the amount of rent collected. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 1M. (NOTE: Playing this card along with a Rent card counts as 2 of your 3 possible card plays for your turn, per Hasbro). *Playing a Just Say No card cancels both the Rent card and the Double the Rent card, per Hasbro. House/Hotel Add these cards onto a full set of properties only to add to the rent value. Can also be banked as money. House bank value: 3M. Hotel bank value: 4M. (NOTE: A house adds 3M to the rent and the additon of the hotel adds another 4M to the rent, for a total of 7M added to the rent, per Hasbro) *You can only have one House and one Hotel on any set. *You can only add a Hotel to a property set after you've added a House. *You cannot add a House or Hotel onto the Railroad or Utility sets. *If a property set has a House/Hotel on it and the property set is broken up, the House/Hotel is moved to the bank, per Hasbro. *it adds cost. *Your allowed to add as many as you want. Money cards Put money cards in your bank pile and use them to pay other players. Money cards come in these denominations (with colors noted): *1M Cards: Yellow *2M Cards: Reddish-orange *3M Cards: Green *4M Cards: Blue *5M Cards: Purple *The 10M Card: Golden-orange Forced Deal Swap any property card with a player. User chooses cards to be swapped and does not have to be from his/her property. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 3M. Just Say No Use this card when another player plays any Action card against you to cancel it's effect. If that player has a Just Say No card of their own, they can use it to cancel yours, and so on and so forth. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 4M. Can be played on an action card against you specifically (eg; Deal Breaker, Forced Deal, Sly Deal, Debt Collector, Multi-colored Rent Cards), or on a global action card that targets all players at once (eg; 2 color Rent cards or It's my Birthday). (NOTE: This card does not count as one of the 3 possible card plays for your turn, meaning it can be played even if you've already played 3 cards on your turn.) Alternate House Rules (Not Hasbro): 1) In order to lessen the power of the dealbreaker/just say no combo, just say no's are made a turn so that the person is forced to use the deal breaker on his first or second turn. It's My Birthday All players pay you 2M. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 2M. Multi-colored Rent card Charge one player of your choice rent on any one of your properties. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 3M. Pass Go Pick up 2 extra cards from the draw pile. You can play more than one Pass Go card per turn. Can also be banked as money. Bank value: 1M Property Wildcards *Use Property Wildcards as substitutes for property cards of one of the colors shown on the card. (NOTE: You cannot make a full property set using only Wildcards. There must be at least one standard property in the set in order for it to be completed legally, per Hasbro). *You can swap these around among different sets on your turn. (TIP: You can collect rent, for example; from a red group, play another rent card and move a wildcard that is on the table to another group and collect that rent and if you so choose move the wild card back or anywhere as long as it is your turn. The movement of a property wildcard does not count as one of your 3 possible card plays for your turn, per Hasbro). *There are 2 multi-colored Property Wildcards which can be used as properties of any color. These have no monetary value and cannot be used to pay with nor can rent be collected on them alone. (TIP: Same as above) (NOTE: These can be stolen via the use of a Sly Deal or Forced Deal cards, per Hasbro). Property cards Each card shows how many properties you need of that color to complete a FULL SET. This applies to Railroads and Utilities too. *You can swap these around among different sets on your turn also. Preparation 1. Take the 4 "Quick Start Rules" cards out. 2. Shuffle the cards face down. 3. Distribute 5 cards to each player. These cards are called "hand cards", you may look at your own cards but keep them secret. Gameplay Once at your turn, do the following: 1. Take 2 cards from the pile (5 if you have no cards in your hand). Not stated in official rules: If there is no cards left in the pile, shuffle the used cards to form a new pile. The game then becomes much exciting as all the cards in the pile are action cards. 2. Play up to 3 cards. Playing a card means * If it is a money card, put it in the bank in front of you. The contents of the bank should form a single pile of cards. * If it is a property card, put it in the collection in front of you. The collection should be arranged row by row, each row represents a set (complete or incomplete). A set may be formed by single-coloured cards, two-coloured cards of the same colour and/or multicoloured cards. The rule doesn't say that you can't make two sets of the same colour, therefore, you may split the cards into different sets to prevent them being stolen by a "Deal Breaker" card, even if you have 3 green cards. * If it is an action card, you may either discard it by putting it in the bank as cash or use it by playing it into the centre (except houses and hotels). A house can be built on a complete set (except stations and utilities). A hotel can be built on a house. 3. Discard extra cards so that you have at most 7 cards left. You may rearrange your properties only during your turn. (NOT houses or hotels, once played on a property set then they remain there. However, they can be used to pay debts before the property sets are broken up..per Hasbro) Winning the game Once you form 3 different-coloured set of properties, the game ends. Paying the others You may pay by any combination of cash, properties (but not the multicoloured cards) or both on your desk in the discretion of the paying player. No change is given. You must not pay from your hand. If there is nothing on your desk, you need not pay. The multicoloured cards are valueless, therefore, it cannot be paid under any circumstances. Therefore, if you have only the multicoloured cards but nothing else, you also need not pay. Alternative Game Variations In order to make the game more interesting, there are different variations you can play by having a second deck. 1) Double the amount of rent cards by adding the rent cards from another deck (only rent cards, not double to the rents). 2) Increase the "Just Say No's" from 3 to 5. Just Say No's now take up a turn if used on your turn. This decreases the power of the Deal Breakers considerably and also lets you use these cards on other potentially game winning plays. 3) The flipping of wild cards and switches to other properties take one turn each. Makes the game much harder to win and leads to greater strategy required. Alternative Versions * In Asia, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Malaysia, there was a dual version called "Monopoly Deal Card Game". It contents 110 Deal Cards and Instructions. In every of the cards, there are two descriptions, English and Chinese. Price was available around 10myr. *In Canada a similar dual version is written in French and English. Category:Monopoly Deal